


Złote Oczy i Srebrny Język

by Regalia1992 (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Romance, Translation, cykl Loki (by shouldbeover), teksty nieskończone przez autora
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [T] Loki i Sigyn - od pierwszego spotkania do...Fik jest trzecią częścią cykluLoki.





	1. I. II.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Golden Eyes and Silver Tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653272) by [shouldbeover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouldbeover/pseuds/shouldbeover). 



Płomienie świec tańczyły jak na wietrze, chociaż w pokoju zaległa cisza. Sigyn przerwała, pozwalając dłoni trzymającej szczotkę opaść na kolana. Nie potrzebowali ostrzeżenia. Mógł wślizgnąć się jak duch, bez mącenia powietrza, pojawić się za nią, solidny lub nierealny, gdyby chciał. Był to akt szacunku, ostrzeżenie jej o swojej obecności.

\- Mój Panie.

\- Moja Pani — głos był melodyjny. Smukła postać, która wyłoniła się z cienia, była ciemnowłosą, bladą i wysoką kobietą w długiej zielonej sukni, ściągniętej złotym sznurkiem.

\- Czy mam wyszczotkować twe włosy?

Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi i zamknęła oczy. Loki przesuwa szczotką, zamarzycie, od korony po końcówki, przez co jej włosy się elektryzują.

\- Nie było cię na kolacji — powiedziała. — Zarówno Thor jak i twoja matka pytali o ciebie.

On/ona się uśmiechnął.

\- Nie mam wątpliwości co do dobrych intencji matki. Ale to Thor jest tym, którego unikam.

\- A co zrobiłeś, że powinieneś go unikać? — Sigyn westchnęła. Położyła mu głowę na piersiach, gdy nadal czesał jej włosy.

\- Mogłem, pod postacią służącej Sif, przysięgać, że Sif umiera z miłości do niego. Możliwe, że powiedziałem także Sif o głębokiej namiętności Thora.

\- Mogłeś?

\- Mogłem — Loki uśmiechnął się do niej w lustrze.

\- Och, Loki, moja miłości — znów westchnęła. — Dlaczego robisz takie głupie rzeczy?

\- Mmm, bo to mnie bawi. W rzeczywistości powinni być mi wdzięczni! 

Zarzucił jej włosy na jedno ramię i rozpiął zapięcia na jej naszyjniku.

\- Wdzięczny? — Sigyn uniosła brwi na ich odbicia.

\- Mają uczucia względem siebie, a jednak dwaj wielcy rozpustnicy woleliby odejść do grobu niż być tym, który pierwszy się przyzna.

To była prawda. Nie można zaprzeczyć, że Thor i Sif byli sobie przeznaczeni, ponieważ po raz pierwszy zauważyli różnicę między płciami, ponieważ wszyscy byli dziećmi.

***

I.

Sama w korytarzu, wcześniej ich słyszy, nim widzi. Chór okrzyków i 'ojej', uderzenia drewnianych mieczy o drewniane tarcze.

Mała i przestraszona, przybliża się do ściany. Ale blondyn prowadzi grupę wprost w jej stronę, spycha ją na bok i dziewczyna przewraca się na podłogę. Armia dzieciaków tupocze obok niej, machając zabawkową imitacją broni, mieszanina dziewcząt i chłopców. Nikt nie wydaje się jej zauważać, a ona nie chce być zauważona, zwija się w małą kulkę przy swojej lalce.

\- Wszystko w porządku? — pyta chłopiec.

\- Tak — mamrocze, bojąc się spojrzeć w górę.

\- Och, twoja lalka jest zepsuta! — woła chłopak, który się zatrzymał.

Spogląda na lalkę w dłoniach. Twarz jest pęknięta, prawie wygięta. Walczy z łzami. Asgardzkie panny nie płaczą. Nie płaczą nad rozbitymi lalkami.

Chłopiec klęka, a ona jest zmuszona do spojrzenia na niego. Ma czarne włosy odgarnięte z wysokiego czoła, bladą skórę i oczy tak zielone, jak jeszcze nie widziała.

\- Mogę? — pyta, sięgając po lalkę. 

Ona podaje mu ją.

\- Mój brat to głupek — mruczy, przesuwając palcami po twarzy lalki.

Więc blond przywódca jest jego bratem. Chłopak zamyka oczy, a zielona mgiełka rozlewa się wokół lalki z palców.

\- Proszę — mówi, otwierając oczy. — Przykro mi, że nie jest w tym dobry. Moja matka mogłaby naprawić ją tak, że nikt nie widziałby zniszczeń, ale obawiam się, że potrafię tylko tyle.

Oddaje jej lalkę, a ona widzi, że twarz jest cała, choć szwy pęknięcia są nadal widoczne, jak blizny.

\- Dziękuje — szepcze.

\- LOKI! - głos huczy w hali - TWOJA ARMIA UPADA!

Loki! Księciem królestwa i blondynem musi być Thor, przyszły król. Dziewczyna podnosi się na nogi i dyga niezręcznie, jak uczyła ją jej matka.

Loki przewraca oczami, choć rusza korytarzem, by podążać za innymi dziećmi. Nagle odwraca się i pyta:

\- Jak masz na imię mała, złotowłosa dziewczyno? Abym w przyszłości wiedział, jak pytać o ciebie.

\- Si-sigyn, wasza wysokość.

Jego uśmieszek był niegodziwy i okrutny.

\- Żegnaj, Si-sigyn o złotych oczach — ukłonił się z rozmachem i zniknął za rogiem.

***

\- Czy mam przygotować posłanie? — pyta jej mąż, a jego głos iskrzy między mężczyzną, a kobietą. Jest chrapliwy, a jednak melodyjny.

Zdjął z szyi ciężki złoty kołnierz i położył go na stojaku, obserwując Sigyn, z wzajemnością, w lustrze.

\- Twoje oczy są nadal zielone — powiedziała.

Pochylił się, by zdjąć jej kolczyk i odetchnął, westchnął przy jej szyi, sprawiając, że przeszył ją dreszcz.

\- Chciałem, byś wiedziała, kim jestem.

\- Zawsze wiem, kim jesteś.

***

II.

Wszyscy Asgardzczycy w pewnym momencie swojego życia usługują przy stole. Jest skromną córką mało ważnego odgałęzienia rodu i nie jest wyjątkiem. Wyrosła z młodości, lecz taca obładowana owocami jest ciężka i nieporęczna do przenoszenia, a ona co chwilę zatrzymuje się przy stole i poprawia uchwyt.

Słyszy słaby hałas. Rozgląda się, ale dźwięk może dochodzić tylko zza drzwi. Zewnętrzne drzwi pałacu są zamknięte o tej porze i nikt, oprócz strażnika, nie może przez nie wyjść. Drzwi są grube na stopę, więc ktokolwiek się do nich dobija, na pewno robi to z dużą siłą. Wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi zagląda przez okno.

Żołnierz stoi na baczność, jego złoty hełm zakrywa twarz. Ale przez chwilę spogląda w górę i dziewczyna widzi jego zielone oczy.

Nie rozmawiała z księciem Lokim, odkąd naprawił jej lalkę. Tylko patrzyła na niego i widziała, jak walczy z Thorem na dziedzińcu. Thor zawsze wygrywa i jest za to chwalony, ale czasami Loki zdobywa przewagę dzięki swej magii, atakując fałszywymi obrazami i pozwalając, by Thor potykał się o swoją siłę.

Ona nie jest wojownikiem. Potrafi bronić się mieczem i sztyletem, jak każda Asgardka, ale to nie są jej atrybuty, więc nie trenuje z Sif i resztą wojowników, więc ich ścieżki się nie krzyżują. Słucha rozprzestrzeniających się o nim opowieści. O jego lekkomyślności, szykanach, uroku.

\- Moja Pani — mówi Loki/strażnik. — Proszę, otwórz drzwi. Miejski motłoch mnie opóźnił i jestem zmęczony.

Strażnicy mają klucze do drzwi.

\- Co z twoim kluczem? — pyta.

\- Został mi odebrany.

\- W takim razie powinieneś wszcząć alarm.

\- Tak zrobię, gdy tylko otworzysz mi drzwi.

Jest ciekawa dlaczego był na zewnątrz. Pozwala mu wejść i pyta, jak to ona:

\- Co takiego zabiera z zamku Księcia Lokiego po godzinach?

Zatrzymał się, oszołomiony. Widzi blask i po chwili stoi przed nią w swojej formie. Jego twarz i ubrania są pokryte sadzą, a tunika rozdarta. Z palców lewej dłoni, podtrzymywanej przez prawą, kapie krew.

\- Skąd wiedziałaś?

\- Twoje zielone oczy. I żaden ze strażników nie jest tak głupi.

\- Odwiedzam inne królestwa — uśmiecha się.

\- Heimdall nie pozwala, by ktokolwiek opuścił Asgard bez pozwolenia. Nawet książę — szydzi z niego.

Książę pochyla się, blisko.

\- Istnieją ścieżki między obszarami, o których nawet Heimdall nie wie. Przeszedłem przez lód Jotunheim i rozmawiałem z Wanami. Nawet zaszedłem do Midgardu — uśmiecha się.

Wyprostowała się, wciąż o wiele niższa od księcia.

\- Nie wierzę ci. To część opowieści, którą tworzysz swoim srebrnym językiem.

\- A co niewinna dziewczyna może wiedzieć o srebrnym języku, Moja Pani?

Nie próbuje nawet odpowiedzieć. Nie pamięta mnie, myśli, a potem odrzuca tę myśl. Dlaczego powinien ją pamiętać? Dziecko, które spotkał tylko raz.

Po jednym uderzeniu serca chłopak odwraca się.

\- Czy są na wieczerzy?

-Tak, służę na niej i wystarczająco mnie tu przytrzymałeś — stara się brzmieć wyniośle, jednak wie, że nie tak nie jest.

Jakby w odpowiedzi książę śmieje się i zabiera jabłko z talerza.

\- Nie ma zatem czasu na zmianę — wzrusza ramionami i w blasku złota pojawia się Książę Korony Loki. Jego włosy są zaczesane, a twarz czysta. Ma na sobie zieloną, błyszczącą tunikę z podszytym złotem kołnierzem i bransolety.

\- Jak wyglądam?

Doskonale, majestatycznie, pięknie, myśli dziewczyna.

\- Może być — odpowiada.

Okręca się, by zobaczyć swoje odbicie w wypolerowanych, złotych ścianach.

\- Wystarczy, by oszukać mego ojca, Thora i każdego, kto spojrzy. Matka jednak zauważy. Zawsze potrafi przejrzeć moje zaklęcia. Nieistotne. Będzie zbyt zmartwiona, by myśleć o karze. Dziękuję za otwarcie drzwi. Jestem twym dłużnikiem, a ja zawsze spłacam swoje długi.

Zaczyna iść korytarzem, a ona pozostała, by znów podnieść tacę. Karci się za swoją głupią nadzieję, że on myśli o niej tak często, jak ona o nim. Jakby na zawołanie słyszy:

\- Nie zapomnij odebrać ode mnie swej nagrody, Lady Sigyn o złotych oczach.


	2. III.

Sięgnęła przez ramię i złapała jego dłoń. Klejnot, osadzony w obrączce, błysną i odbił się w lustrze. Pocałował jej dłoń.

\- Czy nadal kochasz mój prezent?

Śmiejąc się, odparła:

\- Cenię wszystkie twoje dary, miłości moja.

Kamień pochodził z najwyższych szczytów Jötunheimr. Był zbyt zimny, by dotykać go gołymi rękoma, więc Loki kazał krasnoludom z Ivaldi umieścić go w magicznej lamówce. Lecz pomimo wartości, jaką miał, nie był on najbardziej ukochanym darem, jaki ofiarował jej Loki.

III.

W pałacu Asgardu jest wiele bibliotek. Niektóre są tak rozległe i zapełnione, iż bez posępnego, milczącego i ubranego w wyblakłe szaty przewodnika, bibliotekarza, można się zagubić.

Ale ulubioną biblioteką Sigyn jest ta mała w odległej wieży. Poza nią tylko niewielu tam przebywa, choć jest pełna książek o Midgardzie i czasach, kiedy odwiedzali tę krainę Asgardianie. Midgard jest zabroniony. Słowa Lokiego, który był tam, wzbudziły jej zainteresowanie i wkrótce stały się obsesją.

Książka, którą czyta, zatrzaskuje się, a ona podskakuje i krzyczy. Była sama, a teraz stoi przed nią Loki.

\- Dlaczego czytasz o Midgardzie? Są tam ludzie prymitywni i głupi.

\- Czczą Odyna jako Boga.

\- Co tylko udowadnia ich głupotę — szydzi. — W każdym razie było to dawno temu, licząc w ich latach. Teraz czczą innych bogów, a z czasem i od nich się odwrócą. Są zmienni jak dzieci.

\- Więc dlaczego się tam udałeś? Jeśli naprawdę tam byłeś?

\- Byłem! Mówiłem ci. Czy myślisz, że kłamię? — pyta. Jest zirytowany i dziecinny.

Dziewczyna przechyla głowę, demonstrując niedowierzanie.

\- Jesteś panem kłamstw i oszustw, książę Loki. Wszyscy w Asgardu to wiedzą. Udowodnij to.

\- Jak mam to udowodnić?

Zastanawia się.

\- Następnym razem zabierz mnie ze sobą. Studiowałam ich. Napiszę nową książką.

Jego usta milczą, a wraz z powiewem powietrza znika.

Jej serce pęka. Kiedy znów go widzi, jest odległy, choć uprzejmy. Nie wie, dlaczego jej słowa skłoniły go do całkowitego wycofania się z jej otoczenia. Chciała tylko się z nim podroczyć.

Życie toczy się dalej, a ona kontynuuje naukę w niewielkiej bibliotece. Tworzą się opowieści o nim. A plotki o jego zdolnościach w sypialni docierają do jej uszu, każda z nich powoduje małe ukucie w jej sercu. Dlaczego oni, a nie ona? Jego kochanki nie były dziewczęta równe mu wiekiem. Jej przyjaciółki mdlały i zabiegały o względy Thora czy Fandrala. Thor i Sif byli kochankami - póki ze sobą nie walczyli w uczciwej walce. Fandral flirtował z nią, jednak wkrótce przestał, zniechęcony brakiem odpowiedzi. A Loki brał kochanków równych wiekiem jego matki. Małe spory rozgrywały się pomiędzy starymi rodami, zazdrosnymi kobietami i ich posępnymi mężami. Kiedy spory stawały się zbyt zaognione, Loki znikał na długie miesiące. Kiedy wracał, widziała go idącego przez ogród, pogrążonego w ożywionej rozmowie z matką. Jednak nie rozmawiał z nią.

Któregoś dnia, dawno po tym, jak zrezygnowała z prób nawiązania z nim rozmowy czy chociażby poznania na nowo, przyszła do biblioteki rozważyć rzecz i znalazła go, rozwalonego na krześle, z długimi nogami przewieszonymi przez oparcie. Westchnęła z dezaprobatą.

\- Twój dowód jest na stole — powiedział, nie podnosząc wzroku.

\- Mój dowód? — jej serce znów zabiło w piersi. Zbyt mocno.

\- Prezent z Midgardu — odparł, gestykulując gruszką.

Prezentem był biały kubek. Wyglądał na porcelanowy, lecz kiedy podniosła go, był lekki jak piórko i łagodnie dotykał jej palców.

Loki machnął ręką, a kubek napełnił się ciemną, parującą cieczą. Zapach był cierpki i pachnący dymem.

\- Co to jest?

\- Midgardczycy nazywają to „kawą w styropianowym kubku".

Musiała przyznać, była zaintrygowana. W Asgardzie nie istniało nic takiego. Obróciła dowód i powąchała, próbując oddzielić materiał kubka od zawartości.

\- Czy to... Czy to jest produkt petrochemiczny?

Spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Nieźle.

\- Czy to czasem nie jest trujące?

\- Kolejny dowód ich głupoty. Ich powietrze nie nadaje się do oddychania, ich woda nie nadaje się do wypicia.

\- A ... a kawa?

\- Prażą ziarna i piją je jako stymulanty. Smak jest okropny.

Odłożyła kawę ostrożnie na stół.

\- Dlaczego mi to przyniosłeś?

\- By udowodnić, że nie kłamię. Nie okłamię cię.

Nastąpiła długa cisza. Ona nie patrzyła na niego, bojąc się, że z jej twarzy będzie mógł wyczytać uczucia.

\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego tak długo mnie ignorowałeś?

Westchnął, a dźwięk jego głosu był smutny.

\- Moje... podróże, ścieżki między światami... zawsze były jedynie moje. Wielu chciało się o nich dowiedzieć. Thor i Ojciec chcieliby je znać. W Asgardzie jest niewiele tego, co mogę uznać za całkowicie moje. Myślałem... nierozsądnie myślałem, że oni przekonali cię do tego, do poznania moich ścieżek. Ja... przepraszam, że w ciebie wątpiłem.

Skończył jeść gruszkę i wyrzucił ogryzek przez okno. Machnął ręką, a książka zamknęła się i wróciła na półkę. Wstał i ruszył w jej kierunku.

\- Lady Sigyn? Ja zawsze...

Zza rogu pojawił się uczony, a Loki zniknął w podmuchu powietrza. Drżącymi palcami drżącej dłoni podniosła kubek i zabrała do swojego pokoju. Kawę, której spróbowała i uznała za niesmaczną, wlała do szklanej fiolki i uszczelniła woskiem. Kubek, poplamiony w ciemnobrązowe pierścienie, schowała do szkatuły wykonanej przez krasnoludy. Postawiła ją na półce w swoim pokoju tam, gdzie zawsze mogła ją ujrzeć.

Mimo wszystko wiedziała, że on daje upominki kobietą i niektórym mężczyzną goszczącym w jego łóżku, ale nawet jeśli, to nie słyszała o tym i powtarzała sobie jak mantrę jego ostatnie słowa, zastanawiając się, co zamierzał powiedzieć.

Kilka dni później siedziała w ogrodzie Królowej. Jest on otwarty dla wszystkich, choć strach przed spotkaniem Królowej we własnej osobie wielu powstrzymuje. Nie żeby Królowa była przerażająca. Wcale nie. Jest znana z bycia miłą i miłosierną tam, gdzie Wszechojciec bywa okrutnym i bezlitosnym. Zastanawiała się, dlaczego Wszechojciec i jej synowie znani są z impulsywności. Dużą część trwającego pokoju przypisuje się wpływom kobiety na męża.

Sigyn przychodziła do ogrodu odkąd była dzieckiem, i rozmawiała z Królową, choć tylko krótko, o kwiatach, porach roku i od czasu do czasu o swoich studiach. Dzień był ciepły, z delikatną bryzą, pasujący do jej nastroju. Czytała, lecz jej myśli krążyły wokół ostatnich słów Lokiego, starającego się przynieść jej prezent z innego świata. Jak to często się zdarzało, kiedy myślała o jego zielonych oczach i szybkim uśmiechu, zamieniła się z rwącym sercem, które z twarzy zawędrowało między jej nogi.

Jakby wyczarowany przez jej umysł zobaczyła, jak idzie ścieżką. Zatrzymał się, przechylił głowę na bok i spojrzał na nią.

\- Lady Sigyn, zechcesz się ze mną przejść?

\- Oczywiście, mój Panie — odparła. Odłożyła książkę i chwyciła ofiarowaną jej dłoń.

Spacerowali w ciszy, nie nieprzyjemnej, ale przepełnionej oczekiwaniem. Dotarli do starej, pokrytej bluszczem ściany, gdzie odpoczęli. Z daleka od słońca zieleń jest rzadka, a Sygin oparła się o nią.

\- Sigyn, Lady Sigyn, ja... — zaczął.

Zdawało się, że nie zna słów. Loki, o srebrnym języku, Loki, który zawsze mówi, zawsze dowcipny, zaczął się jąkać.

Zebrał się w sobie i, jakby szykując się do potyczki, zaczął szybko mówić.

\- Lady Sigyn, nie wiem, czy pamiętasz nasze pierwsze spotkanie...

\- Oczywiście, mój Panie. Byłam przestraszonym dzieckiem, a ty naprawiłeś moją lalkę. Nigdy nie zapomniałam. Wciąż ją trzymam, z twarzą pokrytą bliznami, jako... pamiątkę.

\- Och — odparł zaskoczony. — Ja również pamiętam nasze pierwsze spotkanie. Zapamiętałem twoje złote oczy, patrzące na mnie z bezgranicznym zaufaniem.

Loki spojrzał w jej oczy. Spuściła wzrok, przełamując intensywność jego spojrzenia.

\- Mój Pan jest nieuprzejmy, kpiąc sobie ze złotych oczu.

Jej oczy są teraz jasnobrązowe, a nie orzechowe. Nie są ani zielone, ani szare. Kiedy była mała, choć starsza niż w chwili poznania Lokiego, dzieci kpiły z niej, mówiąc, że jej oczy są nienaturalne, że są oznaką odmieńca z dalekiego świata.

\- Ja nie kpię, moja Pani. Nie zdradzę tak wielkiego zaufania, jakim mnie darzysz. Jeśli ci urągali, to byli głupcami, gdyż nie widzieli twej wartości. Też mi urągano, przez moje zielone oczy, mą jasną skórą, moje... przez wiele cech. Nigdy w mym życiu nikt nie patrzył na mnie z taką ufnością, z jaką ty na mnie patrzysz. Kiedy pomyślałem... że mi nie wierzysz, przeraziło mnie, że i ty nie zaufasz mym słowom. I było to... nie do zniesienia.

Słowa wyciekały miarowo.

\- Moja Pani Sigyn, chociaż mogę policzyć nasze rozmowy na palcach jednej dłoni, chociaż wymieniliśmy tak marną ilość słów i bliżej nam do nieznajomych niż przyjaciół, zawsze ciągnęło nas do siebie. Jesteś piękna, choć istnieją inne piękna. Jesteś inteligentna, obserwowałem cię studiującą, choć istnieją inne umysły. A jednak nikt nie wzbudza mojego zainteresowania tak, jak ty, tylko ty.

Czy uwierzyła mu? Czy się odważyła? Było to podobne do opowieści, które zaprzątały jej umysł i przestraszyła się, że czytał jej w myślach. Jest teraz tak blisko niej. (Kiedy się zbliżył?) Czuje najlżejszy oddech z jego ust. Jej umysł walczy z emocjami (i zdradą ciała, które płonie w jego bliskości). To Loki, Pan Kłamstw i Psotnik, tkacz opowieści. Powiedzieć, że Sigyn ma moc nakazującą mu mówić prawdę, to prawie jak utkać idealne kłamstwo. Ale ona chce wierzyć, chce wierzyć, że to nie podstęp mający utorować mu drogę pod jej spódnicę, tak jak mówią inni, bo kto nie chce uwierzyć, że jest wyjątkowy? Że jest tym mogącym zmienić serce w prawdziwą miłość? Zawirowanie, trwające tak wiele lat sprawia, że wybucha płaczem i zakłopotana chowa twarz w dłoniach.

\- Och mój Panie. Dlaczego jesteś tak okrutny? Czy ktoś powiedział ci o moich uczuciach, o rzeczach, które myślałam, że nikomu nie zdradziłam? Że nie ma dla mnie nikogo oprócz ciebie... Nie musisz mnie karmić fałszywymi pochlebstwami; jestem twoja. Gdybyś mnie zapytał, bym była twoją kochaną na długo — jej głos się załamał. — Lub na krótko, jak tylko chcesz.

\- Och, Sigyn, moja Sigyn. Nie chcę, byś była moją kochanką. Chciałbym, byś została moją żoną.

Jego dłonie obejmowały jej talię mocno. Czuła ciepło skóry jego płaszcza, zapach jakiegoś ziołowego oleju, który używa do poskromienia swoich włosów. Zsunął dłoń na dół, na jej biodro.

\- Chciałbym mieć cię w swoim łóżku i odrzucić wszystkie inne. Byłbym tylko twój, a ty moja. Czy mi wierzysz?

\- Tak, mój Panie — wyszeptała.

\- Nie, powiedz moje imię. Nie jestem twoim panem, jestem twoim niewolnikiem. Powiedz moje imię.

Jego oddech przy jej szyi. Jego dłoń chwyta materiał sukni, gniotąc ją, podciągając aż do kolan, aż do ud.

\- Loki, Loki — dyszy, gdy jego palce muskają wewnętrzną stronę jej uda.

\- Twój Loki.

\- Mój Loki.

Jego palce dotykają jej płci i ledwo może oddychać. Zamyka oczy, kiedy wsuwa w nią dwa palce, a kciukiem drażni wejście.

\- Och Loki — szlocha.

To lepsze niż marzenia. Gorączka, rozkosz staje się nie do zniesienia. Za chwilę się osunie.

\- Twój Loki — szepcze ponownie.

\- Mój Loki. Tak — zawodzi i czuje szczyt. Gdyby jej nie trzymał, przyciśniętej do ściany, upadłaby na ziemię.

\- Sygin, och Sygin — mruczy. Wolną ręką rozsupłał spodnie, a ona jest na niego gotowa. Bardzo gotowa. Z dalekiej ścieżki słychać dźwięk.

\- Nie, nie, nie! — jęczy Loki. Sygin rozpoznaje głosy rodziców Lokiego, głos Królowej i Wszechojca. — Dziś wieczorem, czy mogę wieczorem przyjść do twojego pokoju? — pyta z naciskiem.

\- Tak, och tak — odpowiada szeptem.

I tak po prostu odchodzi, zostawiając ją ześlizgującą się po ścianie, ukrytą przed wzrokiem, ledwie łapiącą oddech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Od tłumacza] Zapis nazw własnych pozostawiony w oryginale. A co do seksu to tak, o to mniej więcej chodziło.

**Author's Note:**

> Opublikowano jedynie cztery rozdziały. Pytałam - autor tekstu mówi "może wrócę, może nie". Ja jednak zostawiam czwórkę jako całość, najwyżej coś dołożymy.


End file.
